Feels So Good
by S.Spooky
Summary: Songfic. It feels so good when love comes around. Sora&Kairi.
1. Yesterday I Saw My Love Light Shine

**Feels So Good**

This is a songfic tribute to Van Halen's 1988 single "Feels so Good" off their _OU812 _album. It mainly covers the two scenes where Kairi sends a message in a bottle to the person she forgot to the scene where Sora actually gets and reads the letter in the end. Stuff in between as well.

Don't worry, it's better than it sounds. I'm thinking of using this song for a Sora/Kairi tribute (which is currently finished). I'll give you guys the link after I complete this story so you guys have something to look forward to.

Btw, this is my first fic. Reviews are nice, flames are welcome, and suggestions work just as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I&II. I don't own the song either.

"_Let's get rockin'!"-Jack Black_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yesterday I Saw My Love Life Shine**

_Kairi. Remember what you said before, I'm always with you too. _

_I'll come back to you, I promise._

_I know you will._

_Yesterday I saw my love light shine  
__Straight ahead in front of me__  
You never really know  
When love'll come or go  
But yesterday I was alone  
Suddenly I walked you home  
I never really knew  
What love could make me do_

It kept replaying in Kairi's head. It recurred in her dreams; it was sparked by the simplest triggers- looking at the island where _they_ used to play or by staring at the water; it wouldn't leave her alone. The worst thing was that she didn't know who that boy was. All she remembered was that he was her friend and they played together on the little island across the sea.

_Groan._ Kairi winced and grabbed her head again. This was probably the second or third or fourth time (she had lost count) this happened today. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her teacher's lecture. However, it didn't work. Kairi slowly raised her head to look at the board then shot her violet/blue eyes at the clock. It read '2:40'. _Five more minutes she thought._

Finally the bell rang and Kairi grabbed her books and beige handbag and headed out into the hallway. She dropped by her locker to grab her other materials she needed for the weekend. She stuffed them in her bag and headed off to her last class of the day, choir. Choir wasn't actually a class. It was more of an extracurricular activity like swimming or track. Mixed in with schoolwork and all her other arrangements, Kairi was one busy babe.

Ascending two flights of stairs and making a quick turn into the hallway on her right, Kairi stopped at the door that read '226'. She grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly hoping not to interrupt any singers who were practicing. She quietly stepped inside and took a seat on the chair next to the door. Their teacher, Mrs. Stephens appeared from the backroom and walked to the front of the class. She whipped out her baton and while rubbing its tip, cleared her throat.

"Ahem, class," Mrs. Stephens started, tapping the music stand with her stick, "you have done a masterful job this week of learning all the new songs. Now we all know that the performance is tomorrow night so I thought we should just do a quick run though of what will happen."

Kairi and the twenty-five other singers' eyes were led to the whiteboard where a chart was shown of where they would be lined up. (A/N: I've never been in choir so I'm just winging this stuff. No offence to you choir/band people.)

"Now," Mrs. Stephens began again, "remember where you will be standing." She propped up her glasses and directed her eyes toward the back of the room. "I don't want any basses mixed with altos or anything of the sort."

A few snickers and giggles could be heard from the back. During last year's concert, a few basses decided to line up with the sopranos for the last song. It resulted in a clash of two different pitches, completely throwing everyone off while shattering a few of the auditorium's windows and Mrs. Stephens' glasses. This tragedy was something Mrs. Stephens wanted to avoid this time around. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again.

Mrs. Stephens' run down was fairly quick. Her spiel covered all the solos, all the progressions, cues, and everything else in the span of an hour.

"Alrighty then. If there are no questions you are all dismissed. See you tomorrow."

"You mean, we're not going to practice…" a voice from the front asked.

"Heavens no! I want your voices fresh for tomorrow. Go home and rest," Mrs. Stephens exclaimed.

_Man! School finally ended_ _thought Kairi. What a day! _ The sun was just about to set and the sky was painted in its rich colors of yellow, orange, and red. Kairi gripped the handle of her bag and felt the gentle wind blow though her red hair. She raised her hand to move her bangs out of her eyes and gave one final sigh before she headed home.

* * *

I know. It's short. I was typing this up the night before my chemistry midterm so I couldn't stay up too late. Plus I'm really beat from playing football and basketball at the park. I'll get this thing updated soon. It should take too long. I'll probably have the next chapter up some time this week. Until then take care.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	2. N’ Trust in the Mercy of the Sea

Last time I left you at the part where Kairi was heading home

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song. Don't cha hate when that happens?

* * *

**Chapter 2: N' Trust in the Mercy of the Sea**

"Kairi! Wait up!" a voice called from behind.

Kairi came to a halt and turned around, a small smile formed as she greeted her brunette-haired friend. After her friend caught up, they both turned and continued to walk.

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island?" the girl asked. "Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."

"Not today. Sorry," Kairi replied, quickening her pace as if to avoid the subject.

"Aww, why not?"

Kairi hesitated for a second before putting out her own question: "Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?"

"Riku?" the girl answered.

"Yeah."

"I wonder what happened to him. I sure miss him."

"He's far away," Kairi replied, "but I know we'll see him again." Kairi smiled at the fact that she knew that her friend would come back.

"Sure. Of course we will," the girl added trying her best to be optimistic and cheer Kairi up.

"And the other boy," asked Kairi.

"What other boy?"

"The one who was with Riku and me all the time; we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there…but now it's gone. I can't think of his face or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself 'I'm not going to the island until I can remember everything about him'" Kairi answered.

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" The girl didn't want to sound rude but she was pretty sure there wasn't another boy.

Kairi spazzed out again and grabbed her head. This was probably the fifth time this happened already. A few moments later, Kairi arose from the ground and raced to the shore leaving the other girl in a state of confusion.

"Kairi…" the girl questioned after pulling up next to Kairi who was on the edge of the shoreline. This was really weird. What happened to Kairi and what is going on?

Instead of answering, Kairi pulled out a green bottle, dropped her bag, and placed the bottle in the water.

"What's that?" the girl asked as the water floated away.

"A letter…I wrote it yesterday to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is… I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it," Kairi replied.

"Wow… I hope he gets it.

"He will."

The girl nodded in agreement.

"Starts with an S," Kairi said to herself.

_I'll send the message in a bottle  
N' trust in the mercy of the sea  
__Stormy weather__  
Oh yeah  
Waitin' for love to set me free_

* * *

Once again, more stuff you already know. I took the dialogue from KHII, obviously. Don't worry. Here's where the fun begins. It's time for that "stuff in the middle" to come in. Told from Kairi's viewpoint, we'll see what happens before Axel showed up. I'll deviate from the songfic plan a bit and we'll see what happens.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	3. I'm Runnin' Back for More

Italics indicate people's thoughts, mainly Kairi's.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm Runnin' Back for More**

Kairi opened the door to her house and stepped inside. The aroma of dinner filled her nostrils and she was instantly lured into the kitchen where her mother was waiting for her.

"Hey dear," her mother greeted, "how was your day today?"

"It was fine, mom," Kairi answered. "What are you cooking?"

"Oh nothing really, just a little recipe my mom taught me ages ago. I'm just trying to see if I remember it."

"Well whatever it is, it smells great."

Her mom smiled and turned back around to tend to the cooking. Kairi took this opportunity to run off to her room. She dropped her bag on the floor and belly-flopped on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine _that_ boy, the one who used to hang out with her and Riku. With nothing doing, Kairi opened her eyes, rolled on her back, and was staring at the ceiling.

_What is the deal? Argh, this is so frustrating. Why can't I remember him? _

Kairi groaned and jumped out of her bed. She opened one of her desk cabinets and pulled out a pink, padlocked diary. After working the combination, she turned to a blank page and began jotting her thoughts down. She wrote about tomorrow's concert, the letter she sent, and about the mysterious boy. To tell you the truth, the majority of her diary entries were about that boy. She wrote down everything that reminded her of him. She tried to dissect them to find something/anything that would jog her memory. The results were negative. Nothing came up.

Kairi heard mom call for dinner. She locked up her diary and placed it back in the cabinet. Then she ran downstairs.

She grabbed a plate and sat across from her mother. Her mother placed a spoonful of food on Kairi's plate and told her to eat up. At first, Kairi tapped the food with her fork. She wasn't really hungry. She wanted to sleep more than anything else.

"What's wrong hun?" her mom asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I'm just really tired and plus I'm really nervous about tomorrow's concert," Kairi answered.

"I see. Well at least try to eat a little bit. I don't want you to go to bed without something in your stomach," her mother said. "Sleeping without eating isn't healthy." (A/N: My mom says that a lot) She knew Kairi wasn't feeling like herself lately. Call it a mother's intuition, but she knew something just wasn't right. Kairi's smile wasn't as cheery as it used to be.

"May I be excused?" Kairi asked. Her mother eyed her plate and saw that it was nearly empty (so much for not being hungry). Only scraps and bit and pieces remained. She gave Kairi a small smile and nodded her head. Once Kairi was gone, her mother put the plate in the sink and shook her head. _I hope my baby is going to be alright._

Once in her room, Kairi slipped into her pink princess pajamas and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After her sleeping preparations were complete, she turned off the light and slid under her covers to get some shut eye. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

The following day, Kairi awoke to birds chirping. The sun was shining though her room and illuminated her surroundings. Kairi sat up, rubbed her eyes, and checked her clock. _Great, it's only 8:30. The concert's at 6pm. I have the whole day to myself._

She hopped out of bed and stepped into the bathroom to tidy herself up. She zipped back into her room and pulled out a pink outfit which looked like a mini-dress with zippers and a black belt for style points. (A/N: I hope I described it fairly correctly. It's hard being a guy and having to describe women's clothing.) She ran down the flights of stairs and headed into the kitchen to eat breakfast. After that she slipped on her shoes and was just about to head out the door.

"Mom," she called out, "I'm heading out. I'll be back later on."

"That's fine Kairi. Make sure you come back early because your concert is tonight," her mother warned.

With that being said, Kairi stepped outside and walked down the steps of her porch. She looked around, figuring out where to go. She looked out toward the island and let out a sigh. She wanted to go there but she couldn't. She had to remember first. Then it hit her, probably he answered her letter and wrote back. She headed toward the beach and stood at the exact spot she was in yesterday. She checked for the bottle but she couldn't find it.

_Huh, it's probably not here yet. I guess I can wait a little bit longer._

Kairi's wait was soon interrupted when Tidus showed up next to her.

"Hey Kairi," he greeted, a smile plastered on his face, "what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Tidus," Kairi replied. "I'm just doing some thinking."

"Yeah? About what?" Tidus asked.

"Nothing really," she answered back.

"Well if you're not too busy, the group is going out to eat lunch at Islands. Hopefully you can come," Tidus said.

The idea sounded quite good to Kairi and since nothing was going on at the moment, (the bottle hasn't arrived yet), lunch sounded swell.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be able to make it."

"Alright, that's great. We'll be meeting there around one o'clock. I'll see you there." Tidus slipped his hands in his pockets and strolled off.

**Lunch at Islands**

"Hey Kairi," Wakka said waving his hands in the air to get her attention. Everyone was already here making Kairi the last to show up. "Our table's over here." Wakka led her to the table at the far end of the restaurant where Tidus and Selphie were looking at the menu. Kairi took a seat next to Selphie.

"Glad you can make it Kairi," Tidus said from across the table.

"Yeah," Selphie added, "It's a good thing you're here. I thought I was going to be the only girl here."

Kairi let a small laugh and opened her menu. She flipped to the burger/sandwiches section. The Tropic Sandwich looked really good but the Island Burger with a slice of pineapple stuck in the middle looked just as appetizing. After a few minutes of contemplating, she decided to go for the Island Burger. Tidus ended up getting fish and chips. Wakka ordered the pot roast melt, and Selphie got the grilled salmon filet.

"So Kairi," Wakka started, "The concert's tonight, ya. You ready?"

"I guess. I mean, we practiced really hard so I'm guessing everything will turn out ok."

"We're all going," Selphie added, "we'll be there to support you."

"Thanks guys."

After lunch, Wakka and Tidus decided to head to the arcade across the street, leaving the girls by themselves.

"Well, Kairi, what do you want to do now?"

"I was going to head to the beach to see if he sent something back."

"Oh, you mean, he didn't get it yet?"

"No, I don't know if he did. I checked this morning but it wasn't there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I keep getting this feeling that the bottle is back already. I don't want to miss it."

"I'll go with you then."

The girls made it to the beach with ample time to spare. They scanned the coastline but the bottle was nowhere in sight. Kairi felt her heart drop; she couldn't take it anymore. _Why is it taking so long?_

"Hey Kairi," Selphie said, shaking Kairi from her thoughts, "I don't think it's here yet. You should probably try again tomorrow."

"Yeah. Well anyways thanks for your help."

Kairi headed home to get ready for the concert. She hopped into the shower while her mom laid out her clothes on the bed. Kairi got out, dried her hair, and wrapped a towel around her body before stepping out. Once in her room, she changed into her concert attire: a white dress shirt, (A/N: Do girls wear dress shirts?), a black skirt that ran a few inches above her knees, and a black jacket to keep her warm.

"Kairi, I'll be waiting in the car for you. Don't take too long. I want to get good seats," her mom called from downstairs.

Kairi hustled downstairs and pulled out her black shoes. She laced them on and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Everything was set. She locked the door and jumped in the car.

The concert went off without a hitch. No windows were shattered and everyone loved the performance. This concert was probably one of the best in a while.

Kairi exited the auditorium and was waiting at the bottom of the steps for her mom to bring the car around. However, she was suddenly stopped by a loud shriek.

"Kairi! You were a-ma-zing," Selphie squealed at the top of lungs. She gripped Kairi in a deathly bear hug.

"Ouch. Thanks a lot," Kairi said, feeling her body go numb. "Selphie, you can let go now, you're killing me."

"Oh haha. Sorry."

"Yeah man, great job," congratulated Wakka, "you guys were great up there, ya know."

"It was definitely better than the last concert," Tidus remarked. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he recalled last semester's event.

"Mrs. Stephens was really happy too. I don't think she'd be able to live with herself if something went wrong tonight," Kairi stated.

Kairi's mom pulled up and Kairi gave her friends a wave goodbye before stepping into the car.

"Hunny, you were great up there. I am so proud of you."

"Gee, thanks mom. I'm just glad it's over with."

Once at home, Kairi changed into her nighties and went to bed. Hopefully she would have better luck tomorrow.

_Everyday I watch the tide roll in  
Stay until it rolls away  
Though nothin's on the shore  
I'm runnin' back for more_

* * *

Ha. Well this is the end of chapter 3. Four will be up soon and I'm currently working on it as we speak. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic so far.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	4. Waiting for Love to Set Me Free

In this chapter, I'll throw in the part where Axel shows up and kidnaps Kairi and all that jazz

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be thinking of someway to make KHIII compatible for PS2.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Waiting for Love to Set Me Free**

Kairi woke up the next day and scurried out of bed. She had a feeling that today was going to be the day. Sora, she finally figured out his name, had gotten her message and would be there, she hoped. She took a quick shower and changed into her usual attire and slid downstairs.

"Whoa dear, slow down," her mother yelled from the kitchen, "have some breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and pancakes."

Kairi really didn't want to be bothered with the idea of breakfast. Her gut was telling her to get a move on. However, her stomach said otherwise.

_Hold on Sora. I'll be there soon._

She pulled out a chair and sat down. Her mother placed a plate in front of her and loaded it up. The pancakes resembled the Leaning Tower of Pisa while the eggs and bacon, that resembled a smiley face, were on another plate.

"Eat up dear." Her mother smiled and exited the room leaving Kairi by her lonesome.

_Oh boy. This is going to take a while._

Kairi didn't know where to start first. She reached out for the bottle of syrup and coated the pancakes. Then she reached out for a knife and fork and cut each pancake into small edible squares. After having her fill of pancakes, she turned her attention to the happy-go-lucky-looking eggs and bacon. She started wolfing down the eggs and threw in a few strips of bacon in her mouth. (A/N: Kairi is supposed to be eating fast.) After a few big gulps Kairi was done. She took a sigh of relief and started on the dishes. It didn't take too long and she was quickly done.

Kairi opened the front door and called out to her mom. "I'm heading out. Bye mom!"

Her mom hummed an "uh huh" and Kairi shut the door.

Since she had just eaten, Kairi slowly walked to the beach. It was a bit windy outside but it didn't really seem to bother her. The sun was tucked behind the clouds so the weather was neither hot nor cold.

After a few minutes of walking, she arrived at her destination. She looked around but nothing was there. The waves were gentle; the palm tree leaves were swaying to-and-fro. She could hear seagulls. No Sora. No bottle. No nothing out of the ordinary. So much for her gut telling her today would be the day.

_I guess I got a bit anxious there. Oh well. _

She turned around and headed off. There wasn't much she could do. She already sent out the message; all she could do now was to wait. It was a darn shame that waiting doesn't really get you anywhere and that's what trouble Kairi the most. She felt she needed to do more than just wait.

After Kairi was done delving in her thoughts, she found that she was at Selphie's door. Having come here for no reason, Kairi was about to turn and leave but then she heard the door click. Selphie stepped out and greeted Kairi with a warm smile.

"Hey Kairi, what brings you here?"

"I don't know. I was just walking around and I somehow managed to end up here."

"Did you find out if he sent the bottle back or anything?"

"No, he didn't yet. I just checked and nothing was there. All I know is that his name is Sora."

"Sora…" Still that name didn't ring any bells for Selphie. She rubbed her jaw, scratched her head, and looked up at the sky. "Nope, I still don't remember a Sora."

Kairi's head dropped and she closed her eyes. She was pretty sure that Sora was her long, lost friend, right? Sora? S-O-R-A. Maybe she was imagining things. Maybe Selphie was right; she did probably make him up. Still, it doesn't leave out the fact that her lucky charm wasn't with her anymore. She ruled out the idea that Sora was imaginary.

_Am I the only one who remembers him?_

After stopping by Selphie's house, Kairi took the long way home. She needed to clear her head of any doubts. She stopped by a nearby ice cream parlor and ordered a paopu flavored ice cream cone. Then it clicked. Sora was the one. Her memory was still a bit fuzzy but she was pretty sure she shared a paopu fruit with him. (A/N: We all know about the legend)

Kairi rushed home as fast as her legs could carry her. She busted through the door and ran up the stairs.

"Kairi! What's going on!? Are you okay?" her mom asked from downstairs with a puzzled and startled look on her face. She had never seen her daughter run up the flights of stairs that fast.

"I'm okay mom. Something came up while I was walking but everything is fine now."

"Alright dear," her mother answered raising an eyebrow. "If you need me, I'll be in the backyard tending to the plants."

Kairi pulled out the pink diary and began writing:

_I was heading home from the ice cream parlor after ordering a paopu flavored ice cream and then it hit me. I think I remember sharing a paopu fruit with Sora. I knew he and Riku always held competitions with each other and the winner got to share a paopu fruit with me. I'm also aware of the legend, being intertwined with the person you share it with and all. Is this why I keep thinking about him? Is this why I think he is the one? _

Kairi finished writing and put her diary back in its place. She fell back on her bed and turned her head to look out the window. The sun had gone down and the stars were popping up in the sky. Kairi continue to look on and noticed a shooting star fly by.

_I wish to see Sora again._

After making her wish he readied herself for bed, turned out the lights and ducked under the covers.

The next day quickly came and Kairi, remembering her wish, sprung up from her bed and got ready to set out. She went downstairs and toasted some waffles and gulped them down in a heartbeat. She bade her mom a quick 'see ya later' and ran down to the beach.

She stood in the exact same stop and the same exact thing happened: no bottle, no Sora, no nothing. The grin she had on her face earlier sunk down and formed a small frown.

"Maybe…waiting isn't good enough," she told herself.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

My sorry attempt at a cliffhanger but hey, we all know what's going to happen next, right? Well, come back for chapter five in a few days and don't forget to review/criticize. Got it memorized? (rhyme)

Axel: Hey you stole you line!

Me: runs

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	5. Feels So Good

Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go over this?

Special thanks to **Dragonfire411** for the review (my first review ever!!). That made my day. Make sure you check out her first story, _Kingdom Hearts: Slayers of Destiny_. It's a great read.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Feels So Good**

Kairi looked around, whipping her head from left to right trying to find where that voice came from.

"If you have a dream, don't wait. Act…" the voice continued.

Kairi immediately turned around.

"…One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" the voiced finished saying. A black portal appeared and a man with fiery red hair dressed in black stepped out.

Kairi jumped back and brought her hand to mouth.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Axel," the man replied bluntly, "I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?"

Axel extended his hand hoping Kairi would accept his invitation.

"…Sora?" Kairi mouthed.

Her trance was soon broken when she heard the barking of a dog. She turned and running up to her was a yellow dog. The dog ran around in circles as if it were trying to catch its tail. Its greeting ended and then stopped, looked up at Kairi, panted, and wagged its tail like a flyswatter on steroids. Kairi bent down to tend to the dog but was immediately startled when four Nobodies appeared and surrounded her.

A loud whistle was heard and Kairi turned around. (A/N: she is so getting a whiplash in the morning) A black portal opened up and the dog made a run for it leaving poor Kairi behind. Before entering, the dog turned around and barked, signaling for Kairi to follow him.

"We've got something in common, Kairi," Axel said. "You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey…I feel like we're friends already."

Kairi rolled her eyes and gave a 'hmpf' before running after the dog but turned around and shot back before entering the portal, "You're not acting very friendly!" And with that she was gone.

"What it something I said?" asked Axel dropping his hands. He always had problems with women, Larxene could surely attest to that. (A/N: Not in the game but I thought it was pretty funny. Shout outs to all Axel/Larxene fans)

**Alrighty, let's skip all the way to the part where Riku and Sora are chilling in the darkness and Sora gets the letter.**

Sora and Riku had just finished beating the pants off Xemnas and now Sora is dragging an injured Riku near the water of the dark world (need name).

"At least the waves sound the same," said Riku.

"What I said back there…," Riku started, "about thinking I was better at stuff than you…"

Both boys were sitting down, looking out at the water.

Sora let out a small 'hmm.'

"To tell you the truth Sora…I was jealous of you."

"What for?"

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart."

"Yeah, well, I got my share of problems too," Sora assured him.

"Like what?"

"Like…wanting to be like you."

A tiny laugh escaped from Riku's mouth. "Well, there is one advantage to being me…something you could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?" Sora looked up at him.

"Having you for a friend."

Riku still didn't make any eye contact with Sora and was probably playing it cool. Heck, I'd play cool too if I was Riku.

"Then I guess…I'm okay the way I am," Sora proudly stated. "I've got something you could never imitate too." (A/N: I always wondered what he meant by this and I always thought he was referring to Kairi)

Both boys closed their eyes to take everything in: their defeat of Xemnas, the realization that this nightmare was finally over, their friends safe and sound at home, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

Riku was soon interrupted by a bottle that had floated up and tapped his shoe. He leaned forward to pick it up. He uncorked the bottle after giving it a long look and took out the piece of paper that was rolled up inside. He started reading it before and handing it to Sora. (A/N: It was probably too mushy for him)

"Sora. I think it's for you."

Sora took the note and began to read:

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward and realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds and they share the same sky- one sky, one destiny._

Definitely too mushy for Riku.

Soon a white light began to open up.

"Light," Riku stated.

"The door to light…" Sora finished.

He jumped to his feet and held out his hand to Riku. "We'll go together." Once the two steeped through, both were sent hurling down into the Destiny Island Sea/Ocean like comets.

One could assume it was a few hours before midday. It was bright out; the sun hadn't reached its apex.

"Sora! Riku!" a voice shouted.

On the shore stood Kairi, waving her hand trying to get her two best friends' attention.

Sora got his 'Michael Phelps' on and freestyled his way over to Kairi. Riku followed suit. It was just like those cliché romance movies. Sora got to his feet and almost fell, but kept his balance and ran to Kairi. Riku, on the other hand, hung back probably anticipating Donald and Goofy's jump at Sora.

Sora found himself on his rear end looking into the blue/violet eyes of the girl he promised he would come back to.

Sora flashed that famous grin of his.

"We're back."

Kairi bent down and offered her hand. "You're home."

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out the Oathkeeper. He then slapped his hand into Kairi's. Done.

Kairi helped him up and threw herself into his body sobbing uncontrollably.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Kairi said between sobs.

"I promised I'd come back to you and I did."

Kairi lifted her head and smiled. "I knew you would."

* * *

This is going to the second to the last chapter of this fic. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it so far. I wouldn't know though, I've only had one feedback on it. I find myself in Kairi's position right now. She's waiting for Sora to come back; I'm waiting for reviews or flames or something.

Axel: Well, here's a flame for ya!

Me: Dang it all! Axel you burned down my computer. Now I can't update this fic

anymore. (Don't worry updates are coming)

Axel: Whoops. It was uh…Roxas' fault.

Me: Dude, he isn't even here.

Axel: Don't remind me. (mumbles curses and insults)

Me: Argh!! Wait till I tell Larxene.

Axel: No! Don't. I'll stop, promise. (portals out)

And that my friends, is how you get a pyromaniac out of your house.

Note: I'm not a big Axel/Larxene fan as I am a Sora/Kairi fan.

Note: Michael Phelps is a US Olympian swimmer, swimmer of the year, and all that jazz.

Review or I'll send Axel after you.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	6. When Love Comes Around

After a long week of school, wouldn't it be nice to just sit and read something? Yeah, I thought so too. Well, here's chapter six. Relax and enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is the last go around. I don't think anyone would be upset if I didn't do one but just in case.

Xemas: He doesn't own Kingdom Hearts…I DO!!

Me: I thought Sora and Riku trashed you.

Xemas: Fool! It will take more than an oversized key to beat me!

Me: Oh boy…

Xemnas and I both wished we owned Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Chapter 6: When Love Comes Around**

Sora was sitting up against the paopu tree, his arms resting behind head. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

"I knew I'd find you sleeping here you lazy bum."

Sora awoke form his nap, oblivious as always. He gave out a long, hearty yawn before addressing the voice.

"Sheesh, Kairi, give a guy a break," Sora yawned in his defense. "I've been fighting for so long; it's only fair I get some shut eye."

Kairi giggled and sat down next to him.

Sora tightened up as Kairi leaned her head on his shoulder.

_Kairi…this close to me…oh man what do I do? What would Riku do?_

Kairi started talking but Sora just couldn't seem to pay attention. He was caught up in noticing how the wind played with her hair and how the sun brightened her features.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Kairi whined, slapping Sora on the arm.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, I'm listening. Sorry."

"It's been lonely here without you and Riku. I mean, it just hasn't been as fun without you guys."

Sora apologized in his head. He didn't intend to keep Kairi waiting all those years. It's just the heartless and now the nobodies kept coming back and more and more problems kept popping up. Still, he reasoned, it shouldn't have slowed him down.

"You didn't come back for so long, I thought something had happened to you," Kairi continued, trying to fight back her tears. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Sora lifted Kairi's chin and said stared into her eyes, "Shh, its okay. I'm here now. I won't leave you anymore."

Kairi wiped her eyes and moved closer to Sora. Her arm wrapped around his waist and her other hand fell on his chest. For everything he has done for her, for everyone, for the universe, there would never be a 'thank you' big enough to suffice.

Sora, on the other hand, was red as a tomato but mustered enough courage to at least put his arm around her.

Kairi looked up again and stared into Sora's eyes- innocent, wide, blue. Sora tilted his down towards Kairi as if to say 'What?'

Kairi smiled, leaned in, and pressed her lips on Sora's lips. They were everything she imaged they would be- warm, soft, the works. Sora felt a warmth rush inside him and he returned her kiss with one of his own, amplifying the passion. Kairi opened her eyes, shocked, but closed them again and started to push back with her kisses. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled away.

"I love you Sora."

Hopefully that 'thank you' would be sufficient enough.

_Hey, Feels so good (So good) Woo!  
And it feels so nice (So nice)  
When love comes around  
I feel good (So good) So good, so good  
An' it feels so nice (So nice) Woo!  
Ow! Feels so good_

* * *

Yeah! I'm done and it feels so good to be done! I doubt Disney could have pulled off a better ending.

The link to the video I promised is in the following chapter.

Special thanks to **Kairi8013 **and** heartbrokensora** for the reviews. You guys are awesome!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


End file.
